Intelligent terminal equipment requires that the same equipment supports a plurality of radio access technology. For example, the same equipment supports LTE (Long Term Evolution) and ISM (Industrial Scientific Medical) (including Bluetooth, WLAN (radio Local Area Network, etc.), LTE and GPS (Global Positioning System) technology at the same time. If these radio access technologies in the same equipment adopt single RF module design, the interference between them shall be inevitable, in particular to the application scene with part of overlapping band or adjacent band.
For example, co-existing interference of equipment between high frequency part of LTE Band 40 (2300 MHz-2400 MHz) and access technology of ISM band (such as 2.4 GHz-2.4835 GHz of WLAN); as shown in Table 1:
TABLE 1LTEISMInterference StatusReceiveSendLTE: interfered by ISM, ISM: worknormallySendReceiveLTE: work normally, ISM: interferedby LTEReceiveReceiveNo co-existing interferenceSendSendNo co-existing interference
Or co-existing interference of equipment between LTE Band 13 (777-787 MHz, 746-756 MHz) or Band 14 (788-798 MHz, 758-768 MHz) and GPS (such as 1575.42 MHz) technology; as shown in Table 2:
TABLE 2LTEGPSInterference StatusSendReceiveLTE: work normally, GPS: interferedby LTEReceiveReceiveNo co-existing interference
It should be noted that, a radio system has no interference on other systems when in IDLE status (LTE monitoring paging, WLAN monitoring beacon and Bluetooth sniff).
When a base station of the LTE system is deployed in a plurality of bands, UE (User Equipment) is actually the band that can avoid the in-device interference. Co-existing interference of frequency domain is solved mainly depending on the reestablishment of a radio link after failure and handover process of control at network side. When the UE is located in interference band, quality of the radio link detected by the UE is worsened, which will cause failure of radio link. The UE can select to establish connection in the cell of non-interference band through triggering a reestablishment of connection. The UE is required to provide the base station with certain information when the UE is reporting auxiliary base station handover process and base station blind handover process base on measurement, so that the base station configures for measurement of interference band to avoid handover the UE into interference band. The information that the UE transfers to the base station is called interference indication information.
Interference indication information transferred to the base station by the UE under connection state can assist the base station to avoid interference with the purpose of not affecting the user experience. When the UE triggers to be reconstructed or switched to other cells under connection state due to failure of radio link, the target base station is required to be able to avoid rehandover the UE to interference band. However, the target base station in prior art cannot acquire the interference indication information of the UE and cannot effectively avoid rehandover the UE to interference band.